The Right Fish
by Don't need nothin' but a pen
Summary: Bella thought they had the perfect marriage, only Edward could see that it was falling apart and soon enough the truth will come out. There are two sides to every story. This is hers. *Now Complete*
1. The Right Fish

I was always pretty much married to my father's company. That was what, Rosalie, my best friend always told me anyway. I had grow up being my father's only heir. So I was trained since I was in diapers to take over the company, I never really had the option to do anything else. I was okay with that though, I was proud of what I had accomplished, I had worked hard to get where I was. Maybe that was where I went wrong. I was so involved in taking care of the company, I forgot to take care of my own marriage.

I was fourteen when I met Edward Mansen. He and his family had just moved to Seattle from Chicago. He was all Bronze hair and bright green eyes. I was hooked from the minute he sat down next to me in biology and I accidentally stabbed him with a pencil. Thankfully he felt the same way. It was a fairy tale romance. Not to say we didn't argue, but we were always it for each other.

We got married at 18 straight out of high school, though my father wasn't too impressed with that. We left for collage together shortly after and moved in together. There were a lot more arguments, of course and we now had to deal with all the grown up responsibilities and frustrations that came with college. But we made it through.

At 22 we moved back to Seattle. I was fresh out of college and was just starting the very long and hard company take over that I had been training for my entire life and Edward had already finished law school a year earlier and was well on his way to becoming one of the best lawyers in Seattle. I thought our marriage was perfect. But it wasn't.

It was late nights at the office for me, missed dates and coming home late at night. Forgetting to call, or missing an anniversary. For Edward, it was eating dinner alone and celebrating winning a court case by his self. But no, maybe I pushed him into to doing what he did, but I wasn't the one to ruin our marriage. He was.


	2. What Hurts The Most

_**What Hurts The Most**_

 _One week earlier..._

"You missed the show last night" I looked up from the papers I had out in front of me on the kitchen bench to see Edward leaning on the door frame to the lounge. I thought it over quickly and realised I had indeed forgotten about him sisters fashion show.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I completely forgot. I'm sure Alice didn't mind. We all know she isn't my biggest fan and she knows I'm not much into fashion. I'm sorry you had to go alone though" I was looking back down at the papers before I had even gotten halfway through my sentence. I knew he'd understand, he always does. I'd take the day off tomorrow and make it up to him. For that I'd need to get this finished though.

"It's fine. A colleague of mine accompanied me. You know that's not true though, about Alice. She just doesn't like that you won't let her shop for you, people pay a lot of money for she designs" I had heard this before, many times before in fact. I just didn't like people dressing me. I was capable of doing it myself.

"I'm sure Seth had fun perving on all the models" I said assuming that was who he took. He and Seth went to law school together and are planning on opening a law firm together in a few year. Edward didn't answer so I assumed he gave a silent respond.

"I'll be up for bed in a minute. Just need to finish these" I said jumping slightly when I felt his lips against my cheek.

"Don't be too long, love" He whispered against my skin and I nodded my response, opening my laptop that was on the table, I felt him sigh against my skin before turning and leaving to go upstairs. I found him asleep in bed three hours later when I came up, changing quickly I got in beside him switching off my alarm as I did so. Only seconds after my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

When I woke the sun was only just peaking through the gap in the curtains and Edward was stirring beside me. I propped myself up on my elbow with my head in my hand staring down at him. He wasn't quite awake yet, trying to shake the last bit of sleep off. When he finally opened his eyes, he looked a little startled to see me smiling down at him. I suppose that's understandable, I probably looked a little creepy.

"Playing hooky today" I announced, my smile turning to to a grin, his green eyes brightened, but then he frowned.

"I have a court hearing scheduled today at 10, I can't miss it" He said still frowning. I look over at the clock

 _07:14am_

"We've got plenty of time" I grin at him, wrapping my arm around his neck and pulling his lips to mine.

 _09:02am_

I giggle as I wrap his tie around my neck, threading the perfect knot in it as I watch Edward frantically get dressed, he shoots me a playful glare as he snaps his watch into place and stalks over to me, I bite my lip as I grin at him and scoot backwards on the bed. He crawls on after me grabbing my ankles and pulling me down, quickly crawling over me and pinning me under him.

"You think it's funny, huh?" I shake my head pressing my lips together to stop my laughter coming out. I glance to the clock and take the tie from my neck, switching it to his.

"9:26" Is all I say and it's all it takes to have him climbing off me and the bed. A sweet kiss on my lips and words of love and he's gone. I tease him, but I hope he's not late, he's not fond of tardiness.

I flopped back on the bed with a sigh "What to do, what to do" I mumbled to myself. I couldn't even remember when the last time it was that I had a day off. I grabbed the book that was sitting in the bedside table, _Withering Hights_ I smiled at the book, it was my favorite. Edward must have put it there without me seeing. I opened it eagerly, it had been so long since I last read it. Maybe I'll just read a chapter.

 _ **Beep Beep Beep**_

 _12:18pm_

I put the book down, realising I had been reading for longer than I thought and there was a beeping noise coming from under the bed. I frowned slightly and leaned over the side of the bed, I could make out the outline of a phone under the bed and almost fell of reaching for it, I managed to reach for it though and realised it was Edwards personal cell, I was about to reach out for my phone to call his work cell when it lit up with another message.

 _Tanya_

I looked down at the screen confused, only I and a handful of others knew this number, Edward normally gave out his work number as it's the one he keeps with him at all times, but I'd never heard him mention a Tanya. Why would he give her his private number? My finger hovered over the pass-code, I knew it, of course. It was the date his pet dog had died. I had never gone through his phone before though. Never felt the need to.

I typed in the six digit code slowly, scolding myself as I did it, I should't be doing it. I couldn't seems to stop myself though as my finger clicked down on her name and I almost dropped the phone

 _ **I love you, please just answer the phone**_

 _ **I dont know what to do**_

 _ **Kate said to take care of, but its ours**_

 _ **I'm sorrry**_

 _ **Edward please, we need to talk about this**_

 _ **please answer me**_

 _ **ignoring this isnt going to make this go away**_

 _ **I know youd never leave her but I don't know what to do**_

 _ **and im scared as well I didn't plan to get pregnant**_

And the I actually did drop the phone.


	3. What If The World Was Perfect

_**What If The World Was Perfect**_

I never liked wine. Edward drank it constantly at dinner, I just never much liked the taste. But here I sat, half a bottle down as I watched tiny air bubbles escape from under the water of our unnecessarily big swimming pool. Edwards silver Corvette shining underneath the surface. It had taken a bit of work to get it into the backyard and push it nose first into the deep end. I had to break down one of the side fences to even get it close. It was worth it just to watch it sink to the bottom of the pool.

It had maybe been taking it to far. But it had made me feel slightly better. My mind was still trying to come to terms with what I had read on his phone. I didn't know how to feel. How long had it been going on? Did he love her as she claimed to love him? I didn't know what to think. What to do.

I had already called Jake, my brother and cried my heart out to him. He was ready to put Edward in the hospital. But that's not what I wanted. Violence would solve this. He did convince me to call Jenks though and have him draw up a quick set of divorce paper. It wouldn't take long he assured. We had both signed a prenuptial agreement at the insistence of my father. It would make the separation quick and easy. Married and divorced before 25. I bet my parents are so proud.

Five years of marriage and four years together before that and this is how it ends. I knew I needed to hear him out. See what his side of things were. Or maybe I just wanted to hear it from him that it was true. Maybe it'd make it easier to hate him. But I doubted it. I had loved nine years and would have loved him for a hundred more. I wish I could have hated him, he's the only man I've ever been with, The only man I've ever loved. I thought I could say the same thing for him, but I guess not.

I brought the wine glass to my lips lazily, swallowing the last of the contents. I walked calming back inside, refilling my glass just in time for the doorbell to ring. I sighed drinking half the glass before making my way to the front door. JJ Jenks stood on the other side looking around nervously. He handed me the papers quickly and explained them briefly before he was gone again. I looked down at the papers. Not actually reading, but just blankly looking at them. Was this really what this came to. A few words on paper and it was done. I would no longer be Mrs Isabella Masen. I'd go back to being just me. Bella Swan.

A saying my father use to tell me came to mind. If you catch the right one too early, you run the risk of it being too young and having to set it free, maybe we had been too young. We didn't have the experience most people had before catching the right fish. Maybe if we had met later in life things would be different. But the game of what if is a dangerous game to play. You could spend forever with the regrets of what could have happened and would never know for sure.

I heard the doorbell ring once and then twice more when I didn't answer it. I walked over to it, but didn't open it. I just stood staring at it. As if I was trying go see through it.

 ** _Come to 149 Eastwick street at 4pm. We can talk there._**

It was her. I knew this was coming. I had sent the message insuring it would. But now, with her standing just on the outside of the door to my home, the home I shared with the man both of us apparently loved, did I really want her here. So many memories tied into this place. We were going to raise our children here.

Would he now raise their child here? I couldn't bare that thought. We had spent four months looking for this place. Was I ready to just let it go? To let him go?

There was a rapid knock on the door now. She must be impatient to see Edward. To talk to him about their child. I blinked rapidly to stop the tears and swallowed the rest of my glass before setting it down on the side table and pulling the door open.

She was blonde. Not just blonde. She was a strawberry blonde with icy blue eyes, a thin waist and big breasts.

 _Seriously?_

I could tell she was shocked that I was the one to answer the door, she masked it quickly though and smiled brightly "I'm sorry. I must have the wrong place" she turned, ready to leave as fast as she could no doubt. Did she know it was me? The wife of the man that she is having a child with.

"Tanya, right?" I hadn't meant for the words to sound as if I was mocking her, but even to my own ears that's how it sounded and she stopped, almost at her car and turned to face me.

"Uh, yeah. That's right. Bella, isn't it?" She stuttered, still standing next to her car. I gestured to the open door. Silently inviting her in. She looked as if she would decline. But after glancing at her car and her watch. She decided to accept and walked into the house. I directed her to the living room before speaking.

"Oh, so you know who I am?" I asked refilling the wine glass I had picked back up on our way through. I didn't bother offering a glass. I knew she couldn't accept it.

"Of course. Edward talks about you all the time" by the wince on her face and the sadness that dimmed her eyes. I knew that was probably true. Had they spent the night together? Had she heard him call out my name as he often did in his sleep? Or did he not do that when he was with her. Did I not, even in sleep, come into his mind when they were together?

"So, you knew he had a wife, you just chose to sleep with him anyway?" She flinched at my words and I brought the glass to my lips as she thought to herself.

"Edward and I work together. Our relationship is purely professional" she said it so well that I almost believed her. How many times had she said it. To other people that maybe noticed something I didn't? Or maybe she had a husband of her own?

"So you're not pregnant with my husband's child?" Her eyes widened slightly and her mouth dropped open ever so slightly.

"Of course not" she denied shaking her head.

"I'm not mad at you or even Edward" I went on. Ignoring her denial "I wish maybe he'd have come to me. Told me he didn't love me anymore. Maybe it would have prevented heartache for both you and I"

"He does though" she was crying now. No doubt because of the hormones that came with carrying a child. Edwards child. The child I was suppose to be carrying "he loves you. He always talks about you, as if you were above all others. As if you were a God among mortals. He never, never talks about me that way" she was sobbing now and I resisted the urge to comfort her. She was hurting? Why? Because the man she was sleeping with didn't talk about her, like he did his wife? My sympathy doesn't quite cover that one "You're just always away. And you ignore him, you miss everything. You pushed him to do it"

I opened my mouth ready to answer. Was she really blaming me for her sleeping with my husband? I wasn't angry with her, I was furious. Maybe I did spend a little long at the office. Maybe I forgot a few dates. But I remember clearly what it was like that first year after he graduated law school. The late nights. Not seeing him for days and cold dinners alone. Did I run to someone else when I was lonely and tired of spending nights alone? No.

I crawled into one of his shirts and looked at old pictures of us. Reminded me why the lonely nights were worth it. It made him happy. It was all he ever wanted to do. So I accepted it. He was making a name for himself. And wasn't that what I was doing? Making a name for myself in my fathers company. Did my late nights and missed dates make it okay for this to happen? Make it okay for there to be some other woman to be sitting here in front of me carrying my husbands child? Trying to make it sound okay that he broke his vows to me in one of the worst possible ways? The world is a fucked up place if it does.

I didn't get a chance to say any of it though. Cause with the bang of the front door and the shocked look on my husbands face as he took in our guest. All my words just disappeared.

* * *

I wrote this chapter on my phone. So no hating on any mistakes I made. And I just want to say thank you to everyone who read this. You guys are amazing and I'm just happy that anybody at all ready my story. Annnd I'm writing a connecting story called The Wrong Fish and its Edwards story. This is Bella's so I didn't want put his point of view in it. But I was wanting to show his side of things. Maybe you'll hate him a little less? :p I'll post the first chapter some time tomorrow or tonight, but it will be short. Just a warning! Thanks again for reading, you rock! Haha.


	4. Looking Through The Looking Glass

_**Looking Through The Looking Glass**_

I was frozen. Seeing him standing there. Looking the same as always. Yet so different. Maybe it wasn't him that was different. Maybe it was the way I was seeing him that was different. I could feeling the sharp prickling feeling at the back of my nose but forced myself not to cry. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing it affect me so much. I had cried enough tears over him and I'm sure I'll shed a few more after this is all said and done. But not here. Not with both of them watching. I'd make sure Edward never saw me cry for him. For what he has done.

"Tanya? What are you doing here?" Edward looked confused. Maybe it was for my benefit. Or because he was actually confused as to why she'd be here.

"We were just catching up" I answered smiling sweetly at Edward. He took a seat across from me. Looking lost.

"I didn't realise you had met before" he said softly.

"Oh, we haven't, we have a lot in common though. Like for instance, we've both apparently fucked you" I spat. Edwards eyes flashed and he glanced over at Tanya.

"I can explain" I actually laughed at that.

"You're suppose to be good with words. Couldn't think of something more original?" I mocked.

"I never meant for-" I stood up quickly and cut him off.

"Never meant for what? For me to find out? Or was it that you never meant to get her knocked up?" I threw the wine glass I was holding at the back wall. Then ran my hand across my face to calm myself down. I liked to think I was a rational person. But give me more than one drink and piss me off. I have a temper that could rival my fathers. I would almost never become violent, but things tend to end up broken a lot.

"I was going to tell you. I swear I was. I just didn't know how" Edward stood up and tried to reach for me but I stepped back quickly.

"So you did know. When did she tell you?" I asked glancing at Tanya. She had her head in her hands. He glanced at her too and went to her side crouching down next to her And laying a hand on her shoulder, I forced myself not to comment on it. Or let him know how much just touching her was getting to me. He said something quietly and she roughly shrugged his hand off and left a minute later. Leaving us alone.

"At Alice's show" he admitted after a minute "I didn't know what to do, Bella. It was a mistake"

"So it only happened once?" I asked sarcastically. The look on his face was enough proof that it happened a lot more than once "that is what a mistake insinuates, Edward. That you do something once and realise it was a crappy thing to do and you don't do it again"

"Bella, please. I'm sorry. I can fix this" he reached for me again and I pushed him back this time.

"Fix this how? What we're all going to live together and play happy family with your mistress and child?" I asked laughing mockingly.

"She'll take care of it, Bella. She can get rid of it and we can just forget this-" my hand connecting with his cheek cut him off and I covered my mouth. Trying to stop the tears from falling.

"What you did was an asshole move. You hurt me in the worse way possible way and I'll never forgive you for that. But for to, to even suggest-" I stopped to run my hand roughly through my hair "that baby is innocent. It's the father thats the bastard" I pushed passed him. Pocking up my cell phone off the table and sending an SOS message to Rosalie, knowing she'd be there in ten minutes, tops.

"And Edward" I said turning towards him just before opening the door "a bit of advice. Don't say what you just said to me, to her. She is pregnant with _your_ child and that makes her you're responsibility, no matter the circumstances and think before you talk to her. My heart wasn't the only one you've broken" I opened the door and turned my back on him before I continued.

"The papers are on the table. I don't want anything of yours. The prenup covers most of that anyway. Not that I imagined you as a gold digger" I laughed softly shaking my head

"Don't do this, Bella" he whispered "I'm sorry. You were just never around. You threw yourself into the company and just seemed to forget me. I'm not justifying what I did. I shouldn't have, I know and I understand that you may never forgive me. But I can't live without you" he pleaded.

"I would have given you the word Edward. If only you'd have asked for it. I don't really understand what I did wrong. I get it. I wasn't around. I would have taken the time off. Hell, I'd have quit if that would have made you happy. So was all this really worth it? Was she worth it? Nine years Edward. And you couldn't just talk to me? Tell me how you felt? I can't do this. Just sign the papers Edward. Please. For me"

I let the tears fall as I closed the door behind me. That didn't go as I planned. Though I guess I didn't really have a plan going into that. I don't know how long I stood there crying before Rose pulled up and honked for me to get into the car. I was numb all over. My thoughts jumbled.

"I swear to God, I'll kill him" I laughed at Rosalie's words. I hadn't even told her what happened and she was ready to plan his funeral. My laughed died down after a minute though.

"He got her pregnant, Rose. Edward has been sleeping with some woman and she's pregnant" I rubbed my forehead. Feeling a headache coming on and sighed.

"I take it back. I won't just kill him. I'll castrate that asshole first" she mumbled gripping the steering wheel.

"I just want to go somewhere. Where I don't have to worry about all this" I said pulling my legs up to my chest.

"I've got it!" Rosalie exclaimed after a few silent minutes and I almost had a heart attack.

"Got what?" I asked cautiously.

"300 days. 12 countries. 30 cities. It's perfect" I looked over at her still confused "It's the new business venture uncle Charlie is thinking of investing in. We can test it out"

"I don't know, Rosalie. I've got work and responsibilities" I sighed looking out the window.

"You're to inherent the company. No one is going to say shit about you up and leaving for a year. You're 23 Bella! Just act like it for once in you life" she said shaking my shoulder. I laughed scolding her to keep her eyes on the road. I glanced down at my left hand where my rings still sat (as they had for the last five years) innocently on my finger. I had been treated like an adult my entire life. Maybe Rose was right. Maybe I needed to act my age just this once.

 _ **"Lets do it"**_

* * *

So after this chapter. I'm not going to be updating for at least a day. I figured even though I'm really enjoying writing this. It may be better to pace myself. So I don't have to keep up the fast updating. and it is a lot easier to write on my laptop. Rather than my phone. Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Just Give Me A Reason

_**Just Give Me A Reason**_

"Some people just aren't meant to fish, Bella" I laughed softly, putting the vanilla scented candle back on the shelf.

"Did you just use one of dad's fishing metaphors?" I asked amused.

"Hell yeah. Uncle Charlie knows his shit" Rosalie answered nudging my shoulder playfully.

"He's cute though" I teased glancing at the blonde guy that was still staring discreetly at her from a CD rack.

"I just don't think I'm cut out for relationships" she said with a shrug. I knew where she was coming from of course. Her last relationship wasn't a healthy one. Royce was an abusive asshole and I was glad when she finally left him. But that was a year ago. Would that be me in a year? Still scared to see what was out there because of Edwards actions.

"You have to give someone a chance sometime, you're depriving a good man the chance to be with you" I sighed picking up a new candle to smell, _cinnamon spice._ Gross.

"I'll go on a date when you do" She said with a laugh. I laughed too and pushed her shoulder.

"It's been a _day,_ Rosalie. I'm not even divorced yet. I won't be going on any dates any time soon" my laughter dyed down after a second though "I think I'm still kind of waiting for that call, you know? For someone to tell me it was all a sick, inappropriate joke and Edward's still an idiot, but a faithful one at least"

"Bells, sometimes you cast your line into the wrong lake and catch stinker, but all you have to do, is pick up your rod and find new lake" she was smirking at me now and I let out a half cry/laugh noise.

"I feel like I'm actually talking to my father right now. You're almost as bad as Jake" I teased and she shivered in disgust. She hated being compered to my bear of a big brother. They had pretty much identical personalities though and I loved to tease them about it.

"I'll stop" she assured, as I knew she would. I rolled my eyes at her and finally chose a set of apple pie scented candles.

"Why are we buying candles again?" I questioned walking over to the register.

"Candles are good for the soul and they cleanse the body. They'll be good for you" I rolled my eyes again at her answer. I pretty sure candles aren't going to help, but to each their own. I payed for my things and sighed quietly before speaking again.

"I'm going to go see Alice" Rosalie stopped short of the car and turned to face me.

"Alice is a grade a bitch. Why would you do that?" She asked confused.

"She knew, Rose. Edward tells her everything" I said "But it was more than that. I feel like there's something more to this. Tanya mentioned a Kate in her text and Edward said she was at Alice's show. It might be a long shot, but I think Tanya might be Kate Denali's sister"

"I don't remember Kate having a sister called Tanya" Rosalie said confused.

"Well, no. Everyone use to call her Red back then. Do you remember that summer we spent at the falls? And Kate's sister was home from college for the week?" I asked

"Holy shit. You're kidding right?" she questioned, eyes wide.

"I'm don't know for sure. But Alice will" I threw the bag with my purchase in the back seat and climbed into the passenger side as Rose climbed into the drivers side.

"Lets go then. Better sooner rather than later" I shook my head at her, but didn't argue.

Ten minutes later I was standing at her front door second guessing my being there. Would any good actually come from talking to her? Did she really hate me that much? Enough to ruin my marriage? I shook my head, knocking on the door quickly and before I had a chance to turn back around run, the door was thrown open and Alice's smiling face was revealed. Her smile slowly slipped off her face as she took me in.

"Bella, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" Her voice faltered slightly and she glanced over her shoulder before stepping outside and closing the door behind her.

"Oh, you know, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by" I replied casually "I had an interesting conversation with Edward and a special friend of his, Tanya last night. But you already knew about that, right?" I glanced over at her and she looked a little pale.

"Something Edward said had confused me though and I thought maybe you could enlighten me. Edward had said she was at your show. I know Edward wouldn't be stupid enough to take her somewhere so public, but your shows are harder than Julliard to get into. So I was just curious as to how she could have been there"

"I. She's, ah. Her sister is one of my models" she stuttered out.

"Kate, right?" I asked, trying not to sound too sarcastic.

"Ah, yeah" She answered nodding "you remembered"

"I didn't at first. I couldn't recall at all why she looked familiar. Then I remembered that summer at the falls. She was a red head back then and everyone called her Red. She hadn't had the boob job back then either and I hardly even noticed her and I don't think she noticed me either, the only reason I payed her any attention was because she did notice someone that summer. Edward"

* * *

 _Not that long, but I've spent most of the last hour editing. So I wasn't much up for it. And I just wanted to add a few thing. It was pointed out that I was writing 'collage' instead of college, I didn't really notice. But hopefully I've fixed that. I've hopefully done an okay job with editing it now, as I would't even know where to find a beta. I'm not re posting this story, it has only been posted once. And lastly, though it is explained later on. Jake is Bella's older half brother, from her mothers previous marriage and although he has a share in the company, he has no blood connection to Swan Enterprises and still uses his fathers surname._


	6. A Stone In The River

_**A Stone In The River**_

I sat silently in the car. The trees flying past the window as we drove down the road, just a blur of green and only there for a second before they were left behind. My life had seem to fall apart in the last week. Or maybe it was falling apart before that and I just hadn't noticed. I felt like the trees outside. A blur of colour, always standing in place as the world went by. Left to stand alone, only glimpsing into the lives around me, but never was never able to stay. Or maybe like I was being held up by a rope, but instead of it helping me stand, it kept tightening around my neck.

Alice's words keep paying on a loop in my head, like a song I couldn't forget. I wanted to forget them, to have not heard them, but they were burned into my mind, constantly mocking me. It was making the rope tighten, suffocating me with my own mind.

" _You didn't deserve him!_ "

I clenched my hands into fists. I could feel my nails pressed tightly into my palms, but I didn't loosen my grip, it grounded me, kept me from slipping too far into my mind.

" _They met the night of the bonfire that summer. They spent the entire night together._ "

I knew the bonfire she was talking about. I hadn't gone that night, I had come down with a bug and was in bed all week. When I talked to Rose the day after, she didn't even remember seeing him there. He had said he'd gotten lost with a friend trying to get back to the beach. Had it really been her? He never told me the name, I trusted him, so I didn't even think to ask. He had been pretty much unreachable for an entire week after that night. I had just thought he'd caught my bug. It hadn't seemed necessary to ask.

The weeks following that I remember her being around for the first time though. She watched his every move. I never knew why. I thought it was a little strange, but maybe it was just a crush. But was it actually because, even then she had loved him? Had he loved her too?

" _He always felt like he_ owed _you. For helping him get through the divorce. He thought he had to stay. He didn't want to be like them."_

I knew Edward loved me, he has told me so many times that there would never be a doubt in my mind, I had seen in his eyes as we lay in bed together. But what kind of love was it?

" _He loves her. He was scared to tell you, neither of them wanted to hurt you. But you can't help who you fall in love with."_

I knew that well enough. My parents an perfect example of that. My father had been Billy, my mothers ex-husband and Jake's father's best man. They had fallen in love while she was still married, sure they didn't actually get together until well after the divorce, but wasn't it the same thing? ' _I caught the right fish in the wrong season_ ,' is what my father had said.

" _You ruined everything, they're happy together. You should make it easy for everyone and just let them be"_

I had called Edward straight after Alice had abruptly ended the conversation by walking inside and slamming the door, but of course, Tanya had answered. Maybe that was answer enough. It had been a day and she was still there and answering calls to the house? I had hung up without saying a word, but she probably knew it was me.

I was at a loss as to what to do. I had three days until the cruise was set to leave. What was I suppose to do until then? I had told my father I was taking a year off to travel already, and all he said was _'About time. Don't catch too many fish_.' I hadn't understood that one either. But for now Jake was taking over for me, though he wasn't keen for it. But he'd do anything for me and I was grateful for that, I didn't even what to think about what would happen if I didn't have him.

"Everything will be okay, B. Head up, chin up. Right?" Rosalie's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I glanced over at her with a smile.

"Thanks, Rose," I whispered "you know. For helping me through this, I'm pretty sure I'd be in a constant state of depressed drunkenness without you."

She laughed loudly and shook her head. "You were always strong, Bella. It was just inner strength and needed a little nudge to come out."

* * *

 _So, I just want to give a shout out the girls at_ _ **Cheatward's Spot,**_ _I loved reading your theories on what was going to happen. You guys are awesome_ _and a thanks to everyone else that is reading my story and has reviewed, favorited or followed._

 _The story seems to be progressing a bit slower than I had meant for it too, Bella will be off in chapter eight though. Which I'm excited to write and I hope you guys are excited to read._


	7. Truth Is An Illusion

_**Truth Is An**_ ** _Illusion_**

I shouldn't be here. I knew it was a bad idea. I needed to talk to him though. I was leaving tomorrow and Jenks had just gotten back to me and said he received the papers. And they had been shredded. Twice. So here I was, standing in front of his office. I didn't want to go to the house. I didn't want there to be any chance that'd I'd run into _her._ So this was the only option.

I pushed open the office door, like I had a hundred times before, but this wasn't like all those other times, I should have known better than to open the door with the situation we were in. But I didn't, and I forced myself to not to show any emotion when I opened the door to find Edward sitting behind his desk and Tanya perched on the edge of it with no shirt on.

She covered up almost instantly when she heard the door open and Edward's eyes widened when he saw I was the one that opened it.

"Bella, it's not-" I raised my hard, cutting him off.

"Please don't," I half begged "I really don't want another round of it 'not being what I think' I've had enough to last me for a while." I placed the newly printed papers on the desk, ignoring a now fully dressed Tanya. "You need to sign them, Edward"

"I can't do that, Bella. If you'd just let me explain what happened," he pleaded, standing up and taking a step towards me.

"I don't want an explanation, I thought I did. I thought maybe you could say something to make it all better, but the truth is, I don't think you can, Edward." I said taking a step back to keep the distance between us.

"Please, Bella. I'll do anything. Just don't do this." Why was he doing this? I was giving him an out. I was letting him go.

"You know what you could do? You could look me in the eyes and honestly tell me that you never slept with her, that's she's not carrying your child. And I'd come home." He closed his eyes tightly and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry." was all he responded with and I laughed sadly.

"Being sorry won't fix this. Not this time." I walked up to him placing the papers on the desk next to him. He didn't say anything as he picked up the pen, nor did he reach out for me as I thought he would. He silently went through the papers signing them one by one. When he reached the last page his hand hovered, pausing for just a second. And then it was done.

I picked them up softly and hesitated for a second before placing a soft kiss of his cheek. "I'll fix this I promise." I smiled sadly at his whispered words.

"You can't fix something that's shattered Edward"

* * *

 _And that is the end of Bella and Edward... I'm totally joking... or am I? Haha. No, I promise we have not seen the last of Edward. *Deep Arnold Schwarzenegger sounding voice* He'll be back._

 _I had a question actually, that I completley forgot about, asking if Edawrd and Bella got back together in the end and I honestly don't know. At this point, I have a vague idea of where the story is headed, but anything can happen. Also, a few have questioned what Tanya had said about Edward loving Bella. That was a true statement, she had been a little overly hormonal and had truely been upset over it and did not mean to say any of it. It won't be explained in either The Wrong Fish or The Fish That Got Away (which will be a one shot with Tanya's POV and that will be posted sometime in the middle of The Wrong Fish) so I thought I'd explain it._


	8. A Voice I Never Known

_**A Voice I'd Never Known**_

She was late, the ship was set to leave in an hour and Rosalie was suppose to be here half an hour ago, but she decided she needed to stop for coffee and get a Starbucks fix. I had already checked in and was lingering on the top deck waiting for her. I'd kill her if she missed it.

"A pretty girl sitting alone and unguarded. Must be my lucky day." I spun around startled and almost bumped into the guy that had spoken, I caught myself on the railing though and looked him over. He was probably over six feet and was built like a bear. It'd be quite intimidating if it was for the grin on his face, complete with actual dimples. He reminded me of Jake.

"I assure you, I can guard myself just fine," I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm glad to hear it. Emmett McCarthy." he introduced, thrusting his hand out. I hesitated briefly before slipping my small hand into his large one.

"Bella Ma-" I cut myself off quickly and swallowed. "Swan. Bella Swan,"

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," I laughed softly and shook my head.

"Are you always such a flirt?" I teased leaning against the railing.

"No." He responded. I raised an eyebrow and he grinned, "I'm usually much worse. I'm toning it down for my brothers sake and we are going to be on this boat for damn long time, it might make it awkward." I laughed at that, I suppose it would be awkward. Like highschool all over again.

"Good idea." I agreed out loud, "So, you're here with your brother?"

"Yeah, dude needs to lighten up a bit." he joked, but I could see the concern in his eyes. He shook it off though and gestured to my hand, "all the good ones are always taken." I followed his gaze and saw the ring on my finger glistened in the sun.

"I couldn't bring myself to take them off, I'm actually soon to be divorced." I admitted, it was harder to say out loud than I cared to admit.

"His loss," was all he said and I smiled, grateful he didn't ask to know more.

"Bella!" we both turned at the sound of my name and I spotted Rosalie walking towards me. Coffee in hand and a smile.

"Play along with me and I'll put in a good word with her for you," I said to Emmett, who had gone slack jawed at the sight of Rosalie, he nodded excitedly and I grinned and waited for Rosalie to be within arm's reach before I spoke again.

"Yeah, we'd love to join you and you brother for dinner. Sounds great, right Rose?" I said looking at her with a raised brow.

"Ah, yeah, sounds great." She stuttered out grabbing my arm tightly. "Lets go find our rooms, Bella." she pulled on my arm and I grinned at Emmett.

"Meet us at 8, right here" I just managed to get out as Rosalie pulled me away.

"You got it, B." he called out with a wink. I let her drag me down the corridors silently, grimacing as we found my room and she pushed me inside.

"What the hell was that?" She exploded once the door was open, "I told you I wasn't cut out for dating"

"I also remember you said you'd date when I do and it's a double date and if you had been on time, I wouldn't of spoken to him at all, so It's pretty much your fault anyway." I told her falling back on my bed.

She sighed heavily and dropped down next to me. "He was hot though," I laughed pushing her shoulder.

"Hell yeah, he was."

^*^*^*^ **Time Jump** ^*^*^*^

"You look fine, Rose." I huffed for the tenth time. She was dressed in a deep red floor length gown that had a high neckline and was completely open in the back, a complete opposite to my black long sleeved lace gown that covered up nearly all of my skin, except my hands and head. "We're going to be late." She sighed staring at herself in the mirror and I stepped up behind her, "You look gorgeous, Rosalie and Emmett will be the envy of every man in there." she grinned at me.

"Let's go." She said pulling me out the door. We stepped out onto the deck minutes later and I spotted Emmett standing by the railings in a black tux, looking out at the ocean. I heard my phone ding as Emmett spotted us and I pushed Rosalie lightly towards him. She shot me a glare and I just smirked at her, sending a wave in Emmett's direction before turning away and checking my phone.

 _ **Have fun on the cruise and remember, there's plenty of fish in the sea.**_ I grinned shaking my head at Jake's text, I'd call him later. I put my phone back in my clutch and glanced over at Emmett and Rose. My grin turned into a smile as I watched them. Rose was laughing as Emmett stood at the tip of the boat with his arms spread wide, in what I guessed was an imitation of Titanic.

"They look like they're getting along." I jumped a little and looked over, my eyes connecting with bright blue. "sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," his voice was soft as he spoke, his blonde hair fell slightly in front of his eyes and he pushed it back as he stared at me.

"That's okay, I was lost in thought," I shrugged "I'm Bella, by the way." I added holding my hand out. He took it, but instead of shaking it as I thought he would, he brought it to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on it. I shook my head and laughed as I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"I know." I raised an eyebrow questioningly and he was quick to backtrack, "What I meant was, I'm Emmett's brother and he told me about you. I'm Jasper." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Jasper."

* * *

 _So, a couple of people asked about Edward knowing Tanya before and that will be explained later in The Wrong Fish. But for now, all I'll say is everything Alice's said, except about Edward loving Tanya is true and Edward doesn't realise Tanya is Red. The only time the night will be retold in detail is in The Fish That Got Away. Which I will be posting tonight, if I manage to finish it, or it'll be up tomorrow. I do not recommend reading it if you're going to be reading The Wrong Fish as it has a ton of spoilers. Thanks for reading :)_


	9. A Glimpse Into The Past

_**A Glimpse Into The Past**_

"So, what's your story then darlin'?" I glanced up at Jasper while pushing the mushrooms around on my plate.

"Who says I have a story?" I teased pushing the plate away.

"It's written all over you," he told me with a smirk, "it could be the sad smile or the way your eyes glance around every few minutes, as if expecting someone, maybe it's the way you hold your arm across your stomach sometimes, like you're trying to keep yourself together. " He leaned forward, his eyes intent on mine and his voice turning into a whisper, like he was telling me this big secret. "But, really the thing that gives you away the most, is that you're wearing a wedding ring, yet you're on a one year cruise with your best friend instead of your husband,"

He sighed leaning back his chair, pushing the mushrooms around on his plate as I had on mine, "Though I guess it's really none of my business. I suppose I was just too curious not to at least ask. Must be the psychologist in me." he said, a sheepish smile spreading across his face and shot me a wink. He pushed his plate away suddenly in what looked like disgust, "I hate mushrooms," He told me with a grimace.

"So do I," I admitted laughing.

"Wanna go up onto the deck?" he asked, I glanced at Rosalie and Emmett. They had taken to the dance floor four songs ago and didn't look they'd be leaving anytime soon. I nodded to Jasper in confirmation before standing up, Jasper joined me a second later and offered his arm to me. I smiled softly, accepting his arm and slipping my hand into the crook.

We walked silently down the halls, passing couples mostly, some teenagers lingered in the halls, speaking to one another. Though when we finally made it to the deck, it was completely empty, I didn't even have a chance to feel cold before Jasper let my hand drop and shrugged out of his suit jacket to slip into onto my shoulders, I smiled greatfully at him and walked over to the railings of the ship. Looking out at the ocean, I felt Jasper come to stand next to me.

"I'm getting a divorce," I said after a minute of silence. "he was having an affair and she's pregnant with his child,"

"Doesn't sound like a very smart man," he told me softly and I laughed, though it sounded more like a snort.

"Apparently not." I agreed.

"I was married once," he admitted, turning around and leaving back on the railing. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, "found out a year into our marriage she was only in it for the money," he laughed softly and shook his head. "I get payed to read people and I couldn't see the signs that were right in front of me." he looked at me now and then nodded to my left hand. "It took me a year to finally take mine off, don't let it take you that long."

^*^*^ **Time Jump Two Weeks Later** ^*^*^

"I swear to god, Emmett. Put me down," I screamed hitting his back, he just chuckled at my weak hits.

"What was that you said? Put you down?" he asked and struggled harder, "If you insist, Bella." the scream in my throat caught as I was thrown down and I almost swallowed half a ton of water as I swam back to the surface. I managed to get out of the way just in time for Rose to tackle Emmett from behind and push them both into the water.

I felt a small hand wrap around my ankle only a second before I was pulled under the water again. I came back up, brushing my hair out of my face and splashed a laughing Rosalie. "Real mature, you guys." I said swimming over to the side of the pool. Jasper was standing on the edge looking down at me in amusement.

I glared at him and reached my hand out to him expectantly. He rolled his eyes but bent down to grasp my hand in his. I made sure I had a good grip on it before I smirked at him, his eyes widened and he shook his head in protest but I had already steadied my legs against the pool wall and yanked him in. He resurfaced spluttering, he glared at me, but his blue eyes shone with humor as he grabbed me around the waist and dunked my head.

I pushed him away quickly and aimed to splashed him, he ducked under the water last minute though and the water hit Emmett right in the face. My eyes widened and I had to press my lips together to stop myself from laughing. He looked shocked for a second, before on evil grin spread across his face.

"Oh, it's so on!"

I fell onto the chair, my chest heaving as I try to catch my breath and Jasper collapsed next to me, his breathing laboured, "Remind me next time to never get into a splash war with Rosalie ever again," Jasper panted causing me to laugh.

"Only if you remind me the same about Emmett," I countered teasingly, he laughed as well and nodded in agreement. I shivered slightly as the cool air rushed across my skin. Emmett had dumped me into the pool with my shirt still on, so I'd have to get a new one, my stomach grumbled in protest and having to go all the way back to the room before I ate.

Jasper must of noticed my shiver and my stomach growling because he stood up a second later, picking up my bag and offering his hand to me, "I'll lend you a shirt. My rooms is closer and then we can go eat," I grinned agreeing quickly and grasping his hand to pull myself up. I was starving. I glanced around and realised Em and Rosalie must have left to get dry clothes on to. Or other things, I laughed to myself in my head. So much for Rosalie not being cut out for dating.

It didn't take long to get back to Jaspers room and he passed me a dry long sleeved tee-shirt after confirming that I had dry shorts to put on. I stepped into the bathroom and changed quickly, bundaling up my wet clothes into my towel and then into my bag. I stepped out of the bathroom and froze. Jasper had turned on music, so he didn't notice my entrance and was rifling through a draw, obviously looking for a shirt since his torso was completely bare and covered in scars.

I stepped behind him, my hand coming out hesitantly to touch one of the scars that ran down his back. He froze at my touch, his body going rigid under my fingertips. I pulled my hand back quickly and mumbled an apology. He grabbed a shirt from the draw and brought it over his head coving his back from my view. He switched the music off, still facing away from me. I heard him take in a shaky breath before he finally turned to face me, his eyes held so much pain in them, but they also held fear. What was he afraid of?

"I'm sorry, Jasper." I apologised again and he shook his head softly.

"Don't ever apologise. Not to me, I just, I didn't expect you to touch them," He shrugged slightly, "I know they're not exactly the prettiest thing to look at." he said with soft laugh.

"What happen?" I swallowed thickly and spoke again quickly, "I mean, you don't have to tell me," he shook his head and sighed.

"I suppose you noticed Em and I aren't very similar," he started and I nodded, Jasper was all blue eyed and blonde and Emmett was brown hair and hazel eyes. Not to mention the difference in personalities, I had just thought it was the luck of the draw. "We aren't blood brothers, I was adopted by Peter and Charlotte (Emmett's parents) when I was eleven," he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the draws before continuing,

"I didn't have the same upbringing as Emmett, my biological father was an abusive alcoholic and my mother was normally too high to notice or even care. I was ten when one of my teachers noticed blood soaking through one of my shirts, my father had taken a belt to my back and it had cut through the skin, I was so use to the beatings, that I hadn't even noticed. I got put in foster care for a year before the Whitlocks' found me. They saved me, I guess you could say."

I took a step towards him cautiously, I pulled on the bottom of his shirt, fisting it in my hand and pulling it up slowly, Jasper uncrossed his arms and I thought he'd stop me, but he let me pull it over his head and I dropped it to the floor. My hands ran over them, tracing the one over where his heart lay.

"My father told me once when I cut my leg open after I crashed my bike, the biggest fish in the lake also has the most scars and those scars aren't a sign of weakness,but strength, because, it survived," I breathed in deeply and cupped his face in my hands, "You're scars are beautiful, Jasper and you should be proud of them, because they show that you went through hell and survived it,"

I bent down to pick up his shirt and passed it back to him, "Now, I am absolutely starving. Care to join me for lunch?" I grinned holding out my hand, trying to lighten the mood, my stomach growled in agreement and I blushed, embarrassed, but Jasper thankfully smiled and shrugged his shirt back on.

"Looks like the beast has spoken," Jasper teased grasping my hand in his and pulling me out the door. I rolled my eyes, but I was smiling.

"Hilarious."


	10. A Lesson In Forgiveness

_**A Lesson In**_ ** _Forgiveness_**

"Come on, just try a little bit," I pushed Emmett's hand away laughing as he shoved an oyster into my face. I shook my head at him and leaned back in my chair. We were sitting up on a private deck, the boys had booked for dinner tonight. Emmett had ordered a seafood platter and was trying to convince me to try some, only I hated seafood.

"I'm not putting that in my mouth, Em. It even looks disgusting,' Emmett pouted before offering the oyster to Rosalie, who rolled her eyes but accepted. Jasper laughed next to me leaning back in his seat and throwing his arm across the back of my chair.

"You know, they're not that bad. You don't even have to chew them," he told me, picking one up and tipping it into his mouth before grabbing a second and lifting it to my lips. I looked at it and him hesitantly before opening my mouth in acceptance. He tipped in forward into my mouth and I felt my face scrunch up in disgust quickly grabbing my water and trying to wash the taste from my mouth.

I heard Rosalie and Emmett laugh at my reaction. I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair with a huff. I shot a glare at Jasper and he pressed his lips tightly together to stop himself from laughing.

"I'm sorry, Bell. I really thought you'd like it," I ignored him as I felt my stomach turn and bile rise in my throat. I only just made it to the side of the ship before emptying the contents of my stomach into the ocean. I felt a hand of my back and another pull my hair out of my face.

I breathed deeply when my stomach finally stopped heaving and I felt someone rub a wet cloth over my forehead. A waiter showed up a second later and passed me some mouthwash, water and a pill. I smiled grateful and thanked him. He nodded and after I had used the mouthwash left us alone again. I popped the tablet in my mouth and swallowed half the bottle of water, sighing in relief as the water soothed my throat.

"I'm never eating seafood again," I joked, lightening the mood.

"Like you were going to anyway," Emmett teased. We stood out there talking for a while before deciding I was okay enough to finally order something to eat. No seafood though. We laughed and joked with each other as the night slipped past us. Rosalie finally announced that she was tired and after a reassurance that I was fine, but was going to stay out here a little longer, her and Emmett headed back below deck, leaving Jasper and I alone.

"How'd you do it, Jasper?" I asked after a moment, his arm wrapped around my shoulder as I shivered and he pulled me close.

"Do what?" he wondered.

"Take off your ring. Move on, I guess. I find myself thinking about him all the time and everytime I catch myself staring at my ring. I drives me crazy." I let out frustrated and Jasper let go of my shoulder to stand in front of me leaned against the railing guard, he stared at the ship, as I stared at the dark ocean.

"I just realised that, I had to forgive her. That I wouldn't be able to move on until then, but what you have to remember is, just because you forgive, it doesn't mean forgetting what he did. It just means being able to move forward," he sighed heavily, his voice soft as he continued. "I put all the bad memories, the negative emotions and the hurtful actions and I thought of them as the ring and then I threw it as hard as I could in to the Mississippi River. And I left all those memories in the lake, it helped me to be able to think of the good memories without them being tainted by her actions and I could finally leave it all behind and forgive her,"

I ran his words around in my head, could I really do that? Could I really just forgive, Edward? I twisted my ring around my finger and slowly slipped it off. I held in my hand for a moment, it felt heavy, as if the weight of the world rested in my palm. I closed my fingers over the ring and thought, I thought of the way I felt after reading those first text messages and every other moment after, I recalled the anger, the hurt. The feeling of the world slipping through my fingers and I thought of them wrapping around the ring, like a weed almost.

The ring held nothing but pain for me now. I understood that now, the ring had been tainted from the minute I knew about what he had done and by holding onto the ring, I was holding on to all those negative feelings. If I was to ever move forward, be it with or without Edward. Holding on to this ring wasn't going to help, it wasn't me holding onto him, I was holding onto his last actions and all it was doing was hurting me more. I pulled my arm back and with a swing of my arm, threw the ring into the ocean.

I breathed in deeply, I felt like for the first time since that first text I could actually breath properly. I wasn't weighed down by the feelings Edward's actions had caused. I was free. I looked at Jasper smiling my thanks, He grinned back at me, taking a step towards me.

"I'm glad you did that, I was scared it'd get in the way," he whispered.

"In the way of what?" I asked, my voice soft as he stood toe to toe with me and cupped my face in his hands.

"This," and then he kissed me.

* * *

 _Okay, so I have a poll up on my profile, it'll be up for 24 hours, it's Edward against Jasper. Because I adore Jasper, but I'd love to write a happily ever after for Edward and Bella, and since I can't decide, I'm going to let you do it. The most popular choice will be put on the main stories, BUT, I will be doing an alternative ending once I've finished The Right Fish, so even if I don't do the one you want on this story, you will get to see them together. The results will be private, so you won't actually get to see the outcome, you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading._


	11. Learning To Breathe Again

_**Learning To Breathe Again**_

I could feel something tickling my shoulder, I was so comfortable though, that I didn't want to get up. I wiggled slightly and felt a rush of warm breath across my back, as if someone laughed against my skin. I groaned an turned my head the other way opening my eyes. Jasper eyes were bright as they met mine from over my shoulder, his lips pressed against my bare shoulder. I felt him smile against my skin and I buried my face into the pillow, grinning.

"You look way to happy for so early in the morning," I mumbled into the pillow.

"Well, it _is_ afternoon, not morning." he corrected, I peeked one eye open and groaned.

"It's still too early for that smile," I told him. He grinned down at me and shrugged.

"I'm starved, let's go eat." He said instead of answering. He kissed my should and slapped my butt playfully, before he jumped up from the bed, naked as the day he was born and stretched his arms over his head. I swallowed harshly as I took in his body and groaned when I noticed he was staring at me with a smirk as I looked him over. I buried my head back into the pillow, mumbling under my breath.

"Come on, I know you're hungry too," he teased, my stomach grumbled in agreement and he laughed at me as I groaned in embarrassment. "The beast has spoken, get your, darlin'." I kept grumbling under my breath, but reluctantly got up and headed towards his shower. I heard him groan behind me and blushed realising he wasn't the only naked one in the room.

I didn't hear him come up behind me, but suddenly I was lifted up bridal style, "I changed my mind, food can wait." I shook my head laughing as he carried me into the shower and slammed the door behind us.

When we finally made it to the dinning area, Emmett and Rosalie were sitting at one of the tables eating already and Rose waved us over once she spotted us. Jasper told me to go over and he's get some food. I nodded, blushing when he pressed a kiss against my cheek. I made my way over to the table and took a seat next to Rose, leaving an open one in between Emmett and I.

"Hey guys," I greeted stealing a strawberry off Rosalie's plate.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Rose asked casually. I shrugged slightly.

"Not bad, I think it was just the seafood not agreeing with me," I answered as Jasper sat down, placing a huge plate of fruit down in between us.

"That's good," Emmett cut in, a mischievous smile on his face, "You know, Rose insisted we stop by your room this morning," he added casually and my eyes widened slightly, "just to see how you were doing, you weren't there though. So we stopped by Jasper's room, he sounded a little busy though." I could feel the blush creep across my cheeks and Emmett laughed. Rosalie hit him in the arm, but she was smiling.

Jasper chuckled next to me and threw an arm around the back of my chair, "I was watching porn," he said casually, throwing a wink my way.

"Sure sounded like it. The shower is a weird place to watch a porno though," Emmett said with a raised eyebrow. Jasper just rolled his eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you have a key to my room," was all he replied.

Rose ignored both boys and turned to me, "There's a doctor you can see in Rio," I shook my head.

"I don't need to see a doctor, Rose. My stomach just didn't agree with the seafood." I told her.

"Still, you should get checkout while we're there," I nodded with a shrug.

"Sure," I agreed.

"Welcome to Rio De Janeiro," I smiled at the overly enthusiastic driver, we were here for four days, and I had to admit I was excited. I had never been to Rio. Jasper offered his hand as I stepped out of the car, not letting go as we waited for Emmett and Rose to join us.

Rose had rented out an apartment for the time we were staying and it was amazing on the inside, almost everything was white and open, there was a pool on the balcony and it looked over the ocean. There was only two rooms, but the boys decided to bunk with us instead of a hotel. Neither Rose or I minded sharing a room with them though. We went out to dinner the first night we were there and visited the midnight markets. The second day Rose convinced me to go to the doctors and then we spent the day beach, snorkelling and tanning. The third night we were there was the Carnival and definitely the highlight of the trip.

I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so free, the obligations of the world seemed distant as we danced and tried weird new foods. The last day we spent just spent in wondering, taking in the sights of the city. It was beautiful. I wanted to stay there forever and after the phone call I got later that night I wished I had stayed.

* * *

 _So what do you guys think the phone call was about? Who do you think it was? Thanks for reading and don't forget to vote for your favourite guy :)_


	12. A Fork In The Road

_**A Fork In The Road**_

 _Pregnant._

One word, a thousand thoughts. It changed everything and I didn't think it would be in a good way. I tried to get my head around it, but that one word just repeated it's self in my head over and over again. Like it was trying to suffocate me. I felt someone sit down next to me and glanced over to see Rosalie's concerned face staring back at me.

"Are you okay, B? We're going to miss the boarding call." I just stared at her blankly, I felt the sting at the back of my nose before I felt the first tear fall. Rosalie didn't say anything more as she pulled me into her arms and held me tight against her.

"I'm Pregnant, Rose." I finally managed say, she pulled back with eyes wide.

"But, you and Jasper-" Rose started.

"It's Edward's," I interrupted. "I'm almost four months passed already,"

"How did you not notice?" she asked confused.

"I did notice," I admitted with a sigh. "I had gone to Dr. Cullen to get arrange a blood test and I had seen Dr. Lawrence, but then everything happened with Edward and I forgot about it,"

"What are you going to do?" she wondered.

"I have to go back, I don't really want to have a baby on a ship," I laughed softly, "and, I have to tell, Edward. It's going to get complicated with Tanya, but he has to know."

"I thought you might say that," I jumped at the sound of Emmett's voice and looked up to see him grinning down at me, "I always wanted to visit Seattle." I shook my head at his enthusiasm, I hadn't even realised they'd been standing there and apparently they had heard everything, I glanced at Jasper and he gave me a small smile when he noticed me looking.

"Seattle, huh?" he asked with a raised brow, I half nodded and shrugged. "Sounds like fun."

"We're three weeks into a $150,000 cruise and you guys are just going to ditch it?" I asked with raised eyebrow. They both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Pretty much," Emmett confirmed.

"You're crazy," I told him and he nodded with a grin.

"And don't you forget it."

* * *

 _So most of you guessed it already and some didn't really want it to happen, but oh well and I know it's short, but there will be another update later. And as always, thanks for reading :)_


	13. The Truth Won't Always Set You Free

_**The Truth Won't Always Set You Free**_

I was finally standing here, in front of the house that now held so many bad memories. I kept the good memories in the back of my head though, I drew stregnth from them. They were what made me finally raise my hand and knock on the door, I had hopped Edward would answer, but apparently I wasn't that lucky.

"Oh. Hello Bella," I tried to smile, but I think it looked more like a grimace.

"Tanya. Hi, um. Is Edward here? I need to talk to him," I asked, her eyes dimmed a little at Edward's name, but then she smiled brightly at me.

"He's just upstairs in his office," she answered lightly. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you went up," her hand went to her stomach and I noticed the small baby bump for the first time. "I'd go get him for you, but I get tiered easily and don't like going up the stairs," she laughed softly and gesture for me to come in, I paused briefly before stepping in. "I'm sure you remember where it is," she said walking away from me towards the kitchen.

I sighed softly and slowly made my way up stair. When I finally made it to the door I hesitated in knocking, but figured, I'd already come this far and knocked on the door. There was no answer on the other side, it was completely silent. I knocked twice more and still had no answer, I was about to turn around to go back down stairs, when I felt and sharp pain at the back of my head and the lights went out.

When I came to I had a killer headache and I was sitting in a chair, my hands bound almost painfully behind my back. It took me a minute to open my eyes, they felt heavy and the light was harsh. But when I finally managed to open them, I found that I was in the middle of a room. It was completely white except for one wall which was covered almost completely in pictures of Edward. The only other things it had in it was a small bed and what looked like an incubator.

My mind felt fuzzy and I couldn't think straight, how had I gotten here? I couldn't remember anything past going to see Edward. I wiggled against the ropes and jumped when I heard a door slam behind me.

"It's no use, Bella. You won't get free." I froze at Tanya's voice and turned towards her. She stood next to the door in a pair of jeans and a singlet, her baby bump was gone and her hair was a deep brown, much like my own is.

"Tanya, what are you doing?" I asked confused, what was going on? She went over to the wall, the one covered in pictures and ran her fingertips over one of them.

"I had began to think everything was ruined, you had just disappeared and not even Edward knew where you were," she sighed softy and came over to kneel in front of me. "But here you are, like fate," she rubbed her hand across my stomach and I flinched at her touch, but couldn't move away.

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned. She smiled, almost sadly and stood up.

"You know, I can't actually have any kids of my own, Bella." She started, ignoring my question again, "I had an accident a long time ago. That's why I knew it was time. I knew this baby was a sign, that me and Edward could finally be together." she brushed some of my hair from my face and I jerked away from her touch.

"Uncle Carlisle thought he was helping me when he told me you were pregnant, and he was. Just not the way he thought. He thought it would make me understand that Edward and I could never be together. When I told him I didn't believe the baby was Edward's, he was all too willing to give me the proof. You see, My uncle thinks I have an unhealthy fixation on Edward, that I don't really love him. "

"He just doesn't understand, Edward saved me. He and I are meant to be together, it's fate and that's why Alec had to die, but then you got in the way. Or I thought you did, then I found out you were pregnant and I finally understood it all. Edward had to be with you, because you needed to give us _him_." she touched my stomach again and I tried to wiggle away from her.

"You're crazy," I felt the sting against my cheek and bit my lip to stop from crying out. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as if she was trying to calm herself down.

"You'll see things my way soon enough," she told me and I shook my head.

"Edward will find me," I told her and she laughed.

"He doesn't even know you're missing and even if he did, he doesn't care about you any more," she taunted.

"Then Rose will find me, you won't get away with this," I spat.

"I assure you, I will." I felt a prick in my neck and the world faded to black once again.

* * *

 _Okay, it's one am and this is my last update. I must sleep. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked it._


	14. A Long Way Down

_**A Long Way Down**_

When I came to again I was laying on a the bed and alone it the room, at least I wasn't tied to the chair anymore. I got up slowly, stretching my sore limbs as I did. My head still hurt something fierce and my eyes stung slightly. My eyes caught on the wall and I stepped closer to have a look.

I was wrong with my first assumption, I noticed as I looked them over. I had thought they were only pictures, but now I could see that there was a few scattered around that at least use to have me in them, My face had been scratched out though. Some were of him and her, but the pictures that caught my eye were the three in the in the dead centre.

At first glance I had thought it was Edward and Tanya together in a hotel bed, blonde hair obscured the faces in the first, I clearly recognised Edward's body though. The second wasn't much better, all you could see was the back of her as she straddled his waist and had almost dismissed it as something I didn't need to be looking at.

The third though, was the one to made me stop and stare, Edward's face was completely visible as he sat back on his heels staring down at the woman on the bed, his hands on her hips ,only the top of the blonde hair was visible as she lay in front of him, her legs wrapped around his waist and there it was, a faint, only just there scar, the same one that ran down my thigh, then I began to notice things other things about the pictures, like the slight curve of the stomach, not the stick thin waist Tanya had, the hips were too wide and the hair too short.

It was me. Someone had gone through a lot of effort to make every strand of my brown hair a light strawberry blonde, but it was still me. Why would she do that though? I knew about the affair, Edward hadn't even denied the affair, so why go through all the trouble? I had so many questions and I doubt I would be getting any answers anytime soon.

I shook my head and sighed. There was no use stressing over things I could do nothing about right now. I lay down on the bed, my mind drifting in and out, I had almost fallen asleep when I heard the bang and shot up. It sounded close, it was followed by two more before there was a loud crash and voices, they were muffled by the door so I couldn't make out what they were saying, they sounded distinctly male though.

I jumped up from the bed and went over to the door. What if they were helping Tanya? But I guess, what if they weren't? I sighed heavily and banged on the door. "Hello?" I called out and the voices stopped, I banged on the door again, harder this time. There was a commotion on the other side and then I heard a voice next to the door.

"Bella, is that you?" I sighed in relief and almost cried at the sound of Rosalie's voice.

"Rose, yeah it's me. I'm so glad to hear your voice," I said through the door.

"Not as glad as I am to hear yours. Move away from the door, Emmett is going to kick it down." I backed up quickly and gave my okay when I was far enough. I flinched the first time his foot hit the door, but he had to kick it another four times before it even started to crack. I heard arguing on the other side before there was one final kick and the door flew open.

The first one to enter, I was surprised to see was Jasper, I threw my arms around him and clung onto him tightly. "It's okay now, Bell. We've got you now." he whispered holding onto me just as tightly.

"Holy shit." I pulled back from Jasper to look at Emmett, who was staring at the picture wall with wide eyes, "That's one hell of a crazy stalker wall and creepy as all shit," I laughed and stepped up next to him.

"Tell me about it, I've been stuck in a room with it," I heard someone clear their throat and my breath caught as I took in the sight of Edward, he looked awkward standing there and took a hesitant step towards me, when I didn't move away he brought me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." he kept mumbling into my hair. I just nodded, not speaking.

"Well isn't this sweet. The cavalry is here," we all froze at her voice and turned to the door, she was leaning against the door casually and Edward pulled away from me, making a move to put me behind him when she pulled a gun from the back of her jeans, "Uh uh ah, I don't think so, sweetheart." she said waving the gun around.

"Tanya-" Edward started, but she shot him a glare.

"Shut up!" she screamed, her voice shook and she breathed heavily, before speaking again. "Just shut up, Edward." She repeated softly now. "Bella?" she held out a hand to me, but Edward stepped in front of me, Tanya laughed softly and pointed the gun to the closest person, Rosalie. "Please," she added with a smile. I stepped around Edward towards Tanya.

"Tanya-" Edward tried again.

"I said shut up, Edward." she gritted out between, "You've ruined everything. We could be happy, she just keeps getting in the way. Don't you see that?" she asked frustrated. "Everything was going to fall into place and she just had to ruin it again."

"Nothing is ruined," Edward said taking a step towards her, "We can go somewhere, start over. We'll never be able to do that, if you don't just let Rosalie and the others go," she shook her head though.

"No, she'll always get in the way. I thought we needed her, but we adopt another baby and everything will be perfect. Don't you see? She has to die and then we can be together. Always."

It happened so fast. I would have missed it if I blinked, suddenly Tanya was pushed forward as Emmett tried to grab her from behind, there was a fumble for a second and then the gun went off.

* * *

 _The majority has spoken and the poll came down this afternoon, the alternative ending will be put up soon, it will be posed as a full story. Just skip until you get the chapter 'A Fork In The Road' (see what I did there, hilarious) and that chapter, as well as the chapters posted after that will be different from these ones, obviously and it will be called 'The Perfect Catch' (The Wrong Fish will not be connected at all to the alternative ended.)_

 _Also, if any of you guys haven't read The Wrong Fish and/or The Fish She Let Go, I recommend reading them, it'll give more information about the whole story and it explains the importance of the photoshopped pictures. Thanks for reading! :D_


	15. Just A Dream

_**Just A Dream**_

"And then I woke up three months later and they said Edward, Rosalie and Tanya were dead." I finished opening my eyes and looking at Dr. Cullen, he nodded writing on his clipboard, always writing.

"I think these tale of events and the vivid dreams are your way of dealing with what happened," He told me, folding his hands over each other, "I think deep down you regret what you did that day, and feel guilt over it, if not for Edward and Tanya, then for Rosalie."

"I'd like you to recall that day to me again, the day you read the text messages from Tanya." he told me, "But think hard, try to remember what really happened that day," I shook my head in response.

"I don't remember," I said breathing deeply.

"Try to, Isabella. close your eyes again, imagine it in your mind. What do you see?" he urged on. I closed my eyes and thought.

"I'm sitting on the floor and I'm crying. I've just read the messages. I feel numb." my breathing speeds up and I stop talking, "I can't,"

That's okay, I want you to think of a week forward, it's the 18th of June now. What happened that day?" he asked.

"I don't remember." I insisted.

"Edward had a day off, you left the house, told him you were going to work, but where did you go?" he pushed.

"My parents house," I whispered.

"That's right, what did you do there?"

"I had lunch with them," I answered.

"What else did you do, Isabella?" he questioned.

"I don't remember," I repeated.

"You went into your father's office. You took from his office what was it?" he filled in. I could picture myself in his office. I go to the draw, there's a gun in there, there always has been.

"It's a gun, it's heavy in my hand." I recall the feeling of cold mental in my palm. It makes my palm itch.

"Then what happens?" Dr. Cullen voice is smooth, I can hear the scratching sound of his pen against the paper.

"I go home," I say. The image starts to blur and my head pounds. "I don't know what happens next."

"You can hear noises, they're coming from one of the guest bedrooms," I shake my head and clench my eyes together. "What were those noises?"

"I don't remember," I hiss out through clenched teeth.

"It's Edward and Tanya, they're together in the room," my breathing gets heavy, I don't want to hear this anymore, "you walk into the room, they don't hear you though, do they?" I shake my head, no. That's not right. "You shoot them both with the gun, and then drop in to the floor."

"No," I whisper over and over again. "That's not what happen,"

"And then took Edward's corvette, you went over to Rosalie's house and picked her up. You were on your way to Forks when you crashed into a lake, Rosalie drowned and you went into a coma." I shook my head harder, I wanted him to stop.

"When you woke up you had created a new reality. One where Edward was innocent, you were innocent and everything was Tanya's fault, where Rosalie had found her happily ever after,"

"One where you didn't kill your best friend and murder your husband and his mistress."

* * *

 _I'm joking, haha, this is totally a fake chapter, I'm sorry. I was experimenting, but the real one will be posted soon, I promise._


	16. Down The Rabbit Hole

***The chapter before this was a result of my boredom and not at all connected to the story***

 ** _Down The Rabbit Hole_**

"I can feel your worry from outside of the hospital," I sighed as he came to stand next to me and shrugged.

"I just, I feel like this is all my fault." I said staring through the glass window into the room.

"He'll be fine, Bella." he assured wrapping his arms around me.

"I know," I said nodded, "It's just hard to see him in a hospital bed, I guess."

"He'll be out of here before you know it, he's resilient." there was a clearing of a throat behind us and I pulled away from the embrace, my eyes connecting with a pair of saddened green eyes.

"Could I talk to you for a minute, Bella?" Edward's voice was hesitant, as if he had already decided I would say no. I thought it over for a second before nodding and Edward paused briefly, glancing behind me.

"I'm sorry," he said. "for everything. Is he going to be okay?"

"Emmett's tough, he'll probably milk it for a while." Jasper joked with a laugh, "but he'll be fine," Edward sighed in relief and nodded. I kissed Jasper's cheek and stepped away from him towards Edward.

"You'll call if Emmett wakes up, right?" I questioned, Jasper nodded with a smile. I returned the smile before letting Edward lead me down the hall, we came to an empty waiting room and he gestured for me to sit, I did and he sat across from me.

"I know I don't deserve for you to hear me out, but if you could just give me ten minutes. I'd really like to tell what happened, from the beginning." his eyes begged for me to say yes, I hesitated, but nodded, after everything that's happened, I guess I can at least give him a chance to tell his side and with this baby on the way, we will be in each others lives no matter what.

"I met Tanya when we were sixteen..."

I let out a deep breath and stared at Edward, I wasn't really sure what to think, what to feel. "Why didn't you tell me?" I finally asked.

"I thought I could just forget about it, it was the biggest mistake I've ever made and I'll regret it for the rest of my life," he told me, but I shook my head.

"When we were 16, why didn't you ever tell me what happened?" I clarified.

"I figured she didn't want me to, they were her problems and she'd gone through enough without me telling others about it," I nodded slowly, I suppose if I had tried to kill myself I wouldn't want others to know about it either. I gasped suddenly, my hand going to my stomach. Edward shot up and was quickly kneeling in front of me.

"What wrong? Are you okay?" he questioned worriedly. I hesitated for a second before picking up his hand an placing his hand on my stomach and mine over it.

"The baby moved," I said softly, he stared intently at my stomach, frowning when he didn't feel anything and then the baby moved again and this look of awe came across his face as he stared at his hand on my stomach, it was only a slight move, but because I hadn't gained any weight and my womb was going inwards instead of out, I'd be able to feel the baby more clearly, the doctor had checked me over earlier and told me I needed to put on more weight though.

Edward looked at me hesitantly and moved forward, when I didn't protest he leaned forward to press a kiss against my stomach, "Hey, Baby." he whispered softly, "I'm your daddy, I love you so much, I messed up a bit. I promise you though, I'll try my hardest to never let you down or hurt your mama again. I can't wait to meet you," I felt the tear well in my eyes and when he glanced up at me he looked startled. "Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," he pulled me up and into his arms, I shook my head against his chest, willing the tears away.

I pulled away from him after awhile and I had stopped crying. "I can't make any promises Edward, I forgave you for what you did, Jasper helped me do that, I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you fully, but I want to try. I'm sick of trying to hate you."

"You need to talk to me though, Edward, if there is something wrong, you need to tell me Edward and I swear to God, if you ever cheat on me again, be it drunk or blackmailed into it. Hell, if someone holds you at gunpoint and demands you have sex with someone else, I will still leave your ass and remember that I know where daddy keeps the keys to his gun safe" he laughed softly and nodded cupping my face in his hands.

"I promise, I'll be as perfect as I can be," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"You better be."

* * *

 _I'm sorry I didn't update last night, but I wanna say thanks to everyone who is still reading this and I hoped you enjoyed reading the chapter._


	17. The End Is Only A New Beginning

**_The End Is Only A New Beginning_**

 _8 Years Later..._

"I promised I'd take him as well, and I will." Edward muttered, "but, he doesn't like me." he added, it was more like a whine though.

"That's because you, and I quote 'Stole his girl'." I answered back with a laugh.

"No, I'm pretty sure Decon is trying to steal _my_ girl." he grumbled.

"6 is a little young for me," I joked and he huffed, mumbling about all Whitlock's being out to get him. Decon is Emmett and Rosalie's son and he has the cutest crush on me. Always calling me 'his girl' and insisting Edward stole me from him. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him.

"No one is trying to to steal me away from you." I assured him.

"Daddy!" we both heard a scream and Edward pulled away from me just in time to catch Emily as she launched herself at him.

"Hey, baby. What's wrong?" he asked our four year old daughter.

"It's not true." JJ interrupted before she could say anything, almost crashing into the kitchen counter, "she won't leave me and Decon alone," he started arguing back and forth with Emily then and I watched amused as Edward looked more and more confused.

"Okay, that's enough. It's time for us to go now anyway." Edward interrupted placing Emily down and telling JJ to get Decon, "We'll be home for diner, remember Alice will be over for diner tonight, said her and James had some news to share." I nodded, Alice and still didn't completely get along, but after seeing a therapist and sorting out the negative emotions in her head that she associated with me, we could now manage to tolerate each other for Edward's sake. It helped a lot when she met her, now husband, James too. "I love you." He said kissing me, I nodded, repeating his words and waving as they left.

"Knock, knock," I looked up at the sound of Jasper's voice, I was laying outside on the grass reading a book, Emily fast asleep next to me on the blanket. I smiled at him and he grinned plopping himself down next to me. "I knocked on the front door, but figured you were out here when nobody answered," I just nodded.

"How's Lucy?" I asked, Lucy was Jasper's wife, they met six years ago and only married last year, she was actually one of his patients. Yeah, there was a lot of drama connected to that beginning.

"Still pregnant," he joked, she was overdue by week and I knew they were both close to caving and getting her induced.

I nodded, but didn't say anything else, he wanted to say something, but he was hesitating. I had a feeling I knew what it was, I'd let him get it out first though. He cleared his throat twice before he started, "Rosalie said, you went to see Tanya at Meriland yesterday" I nodded slowly, "How was she?"

"She seemed better, actually. Her doctor said she was progressing, he was actually the one to invite me to her session. He also said there's a chance she'll be out of there in a few months. She apologised, for everything and she told me her story" I took a deep breath and looked over at Emily. "I think it helped us both, you know? I'm not sure I could ever forgive her, but I think, in a way it gave us both a sense of closure."

"I'm glad. We've all moved forward from what happened, we found our new beginnings and soon it'll be her turn. " I looked down at the ring that adorned my finger, when Edward offered it to me five years ago, he said it was our new beginning, our second chance and I accepted it, because we all deserved a second chance and Jasper was right, Tanya deserved a second chance. Maybe someday we'll meet and she would have lived out that second chance, we'd never be friends, but maybe we wouldn't be enemies anymore.

* * *

Meriland is what I decided would be a good name for a mental institution and that is where Tanya ended up. This story is at it's end, it was never suppose to be a long story. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story, it helped me feel motivated to write it.

PS. For all those team Jasper fans, The Perfect Catch is up, if you wanna go read :)


End file.
